Phineas & Ferb Valentine's day Special: A Platypus in Love!
by jolleIQ
Summary: Perry is has lived his life happily and comfortably; great owners, a nice home, a loving family, a secret agent identity, what more could one want? But what happens when some crazy writer (me) gets a little encouragement? Is it too late for him, or can he find his happy ending aswell? Read and find out! P.S. Suck it Disney, you had your chance! DISCONTINUED!
1. Part 1!

**A/N: Hello readers! It's me again, here with another special! Now, I am really thrilled that the last special I wrote for Christmas was praised and also got a lot of reads, so I decided to do a special Valentine's day fanfic, with my very own little twist becouse I decided to do something a little bit different! On that note, instead of posting it all at once on Valentine's day, I decided to post it now and update it daily or at the very most evert 2 days! Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb_ and all characters from the actual show do not belong to me, they belong to _Dan Povenmire_ and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Cupid belongs to whoever invented him, think it was the Ancient Romans, not sure. Bottom line; not mine..._**

* * *

 **Phineas & Ferb Valentine's day special:**

 **A Platypus in Love!**

Phineas Flynn happily awoke to a cheerful birdsong that couple of birds was cheerfully singing outside of his window. Now, by 'a couple' I literally mean a couple! The two birds were singing away, flying aroung one-another and professing their faith to each other. Not only the two birds were doing so, on the street one could hear the cheerful barking of a male and female dog as the two ran down the street. But it didn't stop there, even two cats were enjoying each other's company as they lay curled next to each other, their tails forming a heard above their heads. But, why were the animals acting this way? Well, that's becouse even the animals could sense that today was a very special day, a day dedicated to love and he joy of being with your significant other. Phineas smiled as he looked out the window and observed the animals; it was Valentine's day of course!

And you know what that means right? An entire day with Isabella doing things that couples do! A whole day full of fluffy, mushy, romantic, uninterupted-

All of a sudden, a Mysterious voice spoke up that sounded an awful lot like Robert De Niro. It said:

Mysterious voice: Um, can I cut in here for a sec?

...?

Mysterious voice: Up here!

 _*Looks around* Hello?_

Mysterious voice: Higher! In the clouds!

 _*Looks up, only sees clouds* Um, I-I don't see anything_

Mysterious voice: Are you deaf or somethn'? I said higher!

 _*Looks above the cloud layer and sees a fat man with wings, a diaper, a bow and a quiver with heart-shaped arrows in it* Oh, hey Cupid, long time no see._

Cupid: I'll say...

 _So, what do you want? I'm kind of busy telling a story right now so..._

Cupid: That's the thing I wanted to talk to you about actually.

 _Alright. What do you want to talk about?_

Cupid: Well, it has come to my attention that you are planning to, yet again, write about Phineas and Isabella, or am I mistaken?

 _No, I was planning to do that, why?_

Cupid: Well, how should I put this... it's about as overdone as a week old stake in the cooking show hosted by Gordon Ramsey!

 _... What?_

Cupid: What I mean is, don't write it!

 _Well why not? I had this great plan and everyrhing after all, so why not?_

Cupid: Well, mainly becouse your writing is about as interesting as watching paint dry.

 _HEY!_

Cupid: But mostly becouse I think you should do something different for a change, for both your benefit and mine!

 _*Is confused* Your benefit? How exactly would you benefit from this?_

Cupid: Because every year around this time, I have to waste like a hundred arrows on these two and I'm tired of it! I want to shoot someone else for a change, and you are just the guy who can help me out!

 _Help you out? What makes you think I would help you so easily?_

Cupid: Becouse you're about as gullible as a two-year old, plus I'm pretty sure that whatever I come up with will be better than your idea any way.

 _... Continue..._

Cupid: Alrgiht, so I was thinkn'; you know how everyone usually pairs up either Phineas and Isabella or Ferb and Vanessa right?

 _I've seen tons of other pairings buy yeah, I know what you mean._

Cupid: I was thinkn', how 'bout we mix it up a bit, and give someone else a chance eh?

 _Someone else? Like who?_

Cupid: *nods* Yeah, someone else. Someone who the fans love, someone who is a top agent and someone who deserves true love!

 _You mean Planty?_

Cupid: Wha- NO! Are you seriously this stupid!? I mean someone that has his own theme-song.

 _Carl?_

Cupid: *Slaps himself across the forehead* "Nooooo... but you're getting warmer! I mean someone who has never had true love at all and it's almost sad when you think about it. Someone small, hairy, smelly-

 _You?_

Cupid: I MEAN THE PLATYPUS YOU DIMWIT!

 _Perry!_

Cupid: Finally! Are you always this stupid?

 _Kinda... Any way, why Perry?_

Cuupid: *sighs and makes a saddened expression* Well, I mean, just look at the poor little fella...

Cupid points towards Perry, who is standing on the window of the boys' room. Perry is observing Phineas outside as the boy hands Isabella a box of chocolates and some red roses, while she in return grabs him around the neck and kisses him. The two then whisper loving words into each other's ears. Perry, although happy for Phineas, has a very sad and anove all lonely look in his eyes.

Cupip: Doesn't it just break your heart?

 _Not really..._

Cupid: MY POINT IS that it's just not right ya know? He deserves better, and the two of us can help!

 _What exactly do you want me to do anout it dude?_

Cupid: Well, you are a writer, although you fail miserably at it...

 _-.-''_

Cupid: So together with me, we are going to gibe that platypus a Valentine's day he'll never forget!

 _Alright, how do we do that?_

Cupid: Simple; YOU make up someone for him to fall in love with, and I'll make the sparks fly! Whaddaya say?

 _OK, if you say so. After all, a wise man once said: If an overgrown man in a diaper tells you what to do, then it's the right thing!_

Cupid: Who on Earth ever said something as stupid as that!

 _My homeroom teacher_

Cupid: *No comment* "ANY WAY... you in or what?

 _Alright, let me just do one thing before we start alright?_

The scene switches to Phineas and Isabella, who are happily talking to one another.

 _*Caugh* *Caugh*_ Phineas looks in the direction of the screen along with Isabella

 _So... Phineas, my man! My homie! My bro! Listen, you know how I was abput to do this whole thing with ypu and your girl right...?_

Phineas raises an eyebrow "Yes..."

 _Well, here's the thing, I kinds decided to do something else instead so, yeah..._

Phineas frowns angrily "Are you kidding me right now? I planned my whole day just so I could go along with your idea, and now you're telling me that you have other plans?"

 _Yeah, sorry... but we're still cool right? Right?_

Phineas and Isabella both walk out of the backyard with unamused expressions on their faces.

 _Right?... Oh boy, NOT good..._

Cupid flies dpwn on a small cloud.

Cupid: So, can I tell you my plan now that you've made yourself look like a total jerk?

 _Go ahead.._

Cupid: *smiled confidently* Alright! Here's the plan!

 _End of Part One!_

* * *

 **Chapter end notes:**

 **So, what do you guys think? I know it's way different than anything else I have done so far, but man did I enjoy writing this! Tell me what you think about it! Expect the next chapter to be up either tomorrow or the day after! Until then!**

 **jolleIQ is put, PEACE!**


	2. Part 2!

**A/N: So for those of you who haven't noticed yet, this is basically a parody of both Valentine's day fanfics and also the way I write. I hope that I don't offend anyone with this, but I am kind of just making fun of myself here (which is painfully obvious...). Why am I doing it? Idk, the idea came to me and I just decided to go with it. The actual romance will come, but expect a lot of humor to be included in here aswell! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb_ and all characters from the actual show do not belong to me, they belong to _Dan Povenmire_ and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Cupid belongs to whoever invented him, think it was the Ancient Romans, not sure. Bottom line; not mine..._**

 ** _Disclaimer#2: I do not own Whitney the platypus. She is illustrated by 'sonamyfire' on DeviantArt and if you want to find out how she looks like, google it._**

* * *

 **Phineas & Ferb Valentine's day special:**

 **A Platypus in Love! Part Two!**

Cupid: So, do you understand my plan?

 _What plan? All you said was 'Alright! Here's the plan!' and after that we just skipped a whole scene!_

Cupid: Oh, right., sorry about that. Let me just explain it to you then; you see these arrows I got 'ere?

 _Yes, yes I do._

Cupid: They're not just any arrows! They're called Cupid's arrows!

 _Wow, how creative... let me guess, Stan Lee came up with the name?_

Cupid: Bottom line, these arrows have the power to make two individuals fall hopelessly in love with each other.

 _That's great! All you have to do is shoot Perry and some female platypus and_ we _should be good to-_

Cupid: Err, not quite. There are a few, 'regulations'

 _Regulations?_

Cupid: Yep. You know how djinni have a rule where you can't wish for more wishes? I also have a few rules...

 _I'd just wish for more djinnies, problem solved!_ (A/N: I mean srsly, HOW has noone been able to find this loophole...)

Cupid: Would you quit cuttn' in!

 _Sorry..._

Cupid: Any way, the conditions for my arrows are the following: 1. I can not make 2 different species fall in love with each other, 2. The person hit by the arrow will fall deeply in love with the first person of the opposite gender they see, 3. I can only use my arrows ONCE on the same person, 4. My arrows will not affect people who have no feelings for another person already nor can I force them to fall in love 5. The person must never find out I had anything to do with it. Understand?

 _Hmm, that's a lot of_ rules! _I thought you were supposed to be the god of love or something like that? Why are you bound to a few stupid rules?_

Cupid: Couse the big guy up there doesn't want me making a mess of things, therefore he made a few restrictions and rules, all of which I am obliged to follow. Putting that aside, this is where YOU come in big guy!

 _Did you just call me fat?_

Cupid: I need you to to create a platypus whom Perry can fall in love with. Once he starts developing feelings for her and vice-versa, I will shoot each of them with an arrow and boom! We got ourselves a new couple!

 _I am starting to think whether this is truly the right thing to do... I mean who are we to get in the ways of true love? Do we truly dare mess with nature, with the very heart and soul of an unsuspecting platypus? I ask you; who are we!_

Cupid: *frowns angrily* "I'm Cupid and you're the boozoo writing this thing!"

 _Fair point! Alright! Let's get on with it then! What do I do, just make some random female platypus and drag her over to Perry so you can shoot them?_

Cupid: Did you not understand I word I said? I just explained to you that there has to be a spark between the two to begin with, plus he can never find out I interfered, otherwise the boss ain't gonna be too thrilled. No, what we need is for you to make the two meet in a natural way, and provide them with oportunities to spend time together in order to form a solid bond.

 _I got ya. I already have an idea on how tonmake it seem natural,but I have one big issue..._

Cupid: Which is...?

 _The look! I have no idea how to design her! Do female and male platypuses even look any different?_

Cupid: C'mon! You must have some ideas!

 _I guess I could add a bow onto her head..._

Cupid: A good start, but you need more! She's gotta be cute, fluffy and it has to be easily recognisable that she's a female!

 _Hmm... I got nothing. I'm just gonna Google something and put it in..._

Cupid: Google! Do you have no shame?

 _No, no I don't._

Cupid: *facepalm* Urgh, fine! But this had better be good!

 _Let's see... no... no... um, no... nah... is that a Pokemon? ... Aha! I found something! And it's cute too!_

Cupid: Ok, what did you find?

 _Some completely white platypus named Whitney. Looks cute enough if you ask me, even has some fan-art. Should work quite nicely._

Cupid: So you're just gonna rip off someone else's idea and put it in here couse you're too lazy to come up with something yourself?

 _Basically, yeah._

Cupid: What about copyright? Aren't you worried agout that? What if someone sais "hey man, not cool"?

 _Meh, I'll just put it in the disclaimer, plus I am doing that person a favor since I AM making their idea more widely known... What could go wrong?_

Cupid: OK then, if you say so... shall we begin?

 _Certanly! We can begin the actual story! In the next chapter of course!_

Cupid: *Frowns* "You really are askin' for it, aren't ya?"

 _End of Part Two!_

* * *

 **Chapter end notes**

 **So, I will now switch to story-teller mode, however, I will keep these conversations with Cupid throughout the entire fic aswell! Not sure how that's gonna work but meh, I'll figure something out! And again, I do not own Whitney; I eas having trouble with the design and was lucky enough to find her. Just google 'Whitney the platypus' and you should recognise her (she is the colour white). As always, thank you for reading my work! Favourite and Review if you want to, and I will see you next time!**

 **jolleIQ is out, PEACE!**


	3. Part 3!

**A/N: So now we begin with the actual story! The first 2 parts were kinda me explaning how I came up with this thing. So, here we go! Also, there will still be scenes where I will be talking with Cupid from my perspective, but thr majoriry of the story will be in 3rd person.**

 **Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb_ and all characters from the actual show do not belong to me, they belong to _Dan Povenmire_ and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Cupid belongs to whoever invented him, think it was the Ancient Romans, not sure. Bottom line; not mine..._**

 ** _Disclaimer#2: I do not own Whitney the platypus. She is illustrated by 'sonamyfire' on DeviantArt and if you want to find out how she looks like, google it._**

* * *

 **Phineas & Ferb Valentine's day special:**

 **A Platypus in Love! Part Three!**

Perry looked wistfully as Phineas and Isabella left the backyard. He was very happy for his owner, having finally found that special thing to cherish and protect, same goes for Ferb, but as he watched both of them grow up and mature, he felt an emptyness in his heart, and emptyness that he himself did not understand, and whenever he saw his owners going out with their newly found lovers, it saddened him for some reason...

Perry sighed, _Oh well..._ the platypus thought. It was probably nothing serious, maybe he was just lacking sleep or something?

Perry then noticed two birds flying around each other in a very strange pattern, and Perry could have sworn that their flight-path was in the shape of a heart. His thoughts were then interrupted by the sound of his watch going off. _Strange..._ he thought. Since Doofenshmirtz had stopped his evil schemes, he was officially put under retirement, and rarely got called by the agency. The last time he had been called was well over two years ago, and that was to pick up Chinese-food for Carl!

He pushed a button, and a holographic image of Carl popped up. "Hello Agent P. Sorry to disturb you, I hope you weren't busy" the 'man' told him. In spite of Carl now being the commander of the agency, Perry still was him as the same young clumsy intern he was over 10 years ago.

"You're probably wondering why I called you. Well, we need you to come to HQ at once, becouse we have an important asignment for you!" Carl explained. Perry raised an eyebrow; it had been years since his last real mission, so what on earth could they need him for now?

Perry nodded, then made his way throught a secret entrance in the chimney to HQ. Perry slid down, and way annoyed to find himself completely covered in ash. _Doesn't anyone ever clean this thing?_ he thought as he dusted himself off.

Soon enough, he heard the sliding door open behind him, and spotted Commander Carl walking in.

"Hello retired agent! I'm sorry for the sudden call, but we're certain that this is a mission only you can handle agent P."

Perry rolled his eyes; great! Yet another lunatic who is trying to t weponize socks or something like that. Carl then continued "As you know, you are without a doubt the finest agent this agency has ever had, and since your retirement, things have gotten a bit more hectic since we haven't been able to find a replacement fo you"

 _Is he going to ask me to come back?_ Perry asked himself, not really in the mood to fight evil again, that urge having longe since passed.

"Well, turn that _have_ into _had_! We finally found someone who might be a worthy successor" Carl explained. Perry widened his eyes; they had actually managed to find someone like that? Impossible!

"However, this new agent is still new to the job, so we want you to teach her the ropes so she can one day step in your shoes! Figuratively speaking of course..."

 _She?_ Perry thought. His successor was going to be a female?

Carl then pointed at the door "Here she comes! Agent P. meet agent Whitney! Or, agent W. for short..." Carl told him. Perry looked at the door, and his eyes widened at the sight. Standing there was a white platypus with blue/green eyes and longer hair at the top of her head which was combed to the side. She smiled at him cheerfully, and Perry gulped, a drop of sweat running down his face as his heart-rate increased.

The white platypus then made her was to him and shook his hand. Upon touching him, Perry felt a surge of electriciry run trough his entire body, and when he looked her in the eyes, he felt like his chest was going to explode from the rate his heart started pounding. _What is this!? What's wrong with me all of a sudden!?_ Perry thought.

And then she made her 'grrrrr' sound. Perry felt like his ears were going to melt! That voice! It sounded like that of an angel, an angel who had descended from Heaven and had decided to sing the most beautyful of songs to him!

Perry then quickly excused himself, let go of her hand, and ran to the nearest bathroom and shut himself in there, leaving Whitney and Carl standing there, confused. Whitned made her 'grrrrr' sound to Carl and the boy shrugged "I don't know, this is the first time he's done something like this. Maybe he just had to go to the bathroom?"

Inside one of the stals, Perry was holdong his hand on hsi chest and was breathing heavily. He looked at a nearby mirror and saw his cheeks flashing bright red. The platypus took a deep breath and closed his eyes in order to calm himself down, but in an instant an image of Whitney popped up in his mind. He frantically opened his eyes and then looked at the mirror, his cheeks even redder than before! _What's wrong with me?_

 **End of Part Three!**

* * *

 **Chapter end noted**

 **So Perry is experiencing alien feelings. Will he find out the reason behind them? And what avout Whitney, what does she think of all of this? Find that out next time!**

 **jolleIQ is out, PEACE!**


	4. Part 4!

**A/N: Sorry. I know I said 1-2 days, but... meh. Any way, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb_ and all characters from the actual show do not belong to me, they belong to _Dan Povenmire_ and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Cupid belongs to whoever invented him, think it was the Ancient Romans, not sure. Bottom line; not mine..._**

 ** _Disclaimer#2: I do not own Whitney the platypus. She is illustrated by 'sonamyfire' on DeviantArt and if you want to find out how she looks like, google it._**

* * *

 **Phineas & Ferb Valentine's day special:**

 **A Platypus in Love! Part Four!**

Carl bore a worried expression on his face as Perry had yet to return from the restroom. "What's taking him so long? Maybe he's sick or something?" Carl asked out loud. He thrn spotted agent Peter with a can of soda in his hand and shoited "Agent Peter! Do you mind checking if everything is alright with Agent P? He's been in the restroom for a really long time now..."

Peter shrugged, drank his soda in one big chug, then threw the can away and went to the restroom. He opened the door and spotted Perry looking at a mirror. Peter walked to him and put a hand on his shoulder, causing Perry to jump from suprise. Peter then noticed something very odd; Perry was sweating a awful lot and his cheeks were more red than green.

Peter stared at him for a while and blinked. Perry then grabbed the panda and dragged him to the door of the restroom. Perry made a 'shhh' gesture, then slowlly and carefully opened the door,but only enough so that the two could see outside.

Peter raised an eyebrow at his behaviour, and Perry sighed, then pointed his finger at Whitney. Peter stood there for a while, attempting to understand exactly what Perry was trying to tell him. Soon enough, it all became clear to him. Perry then showed several gestures, explaning exactly what he was feeling, and then waited for Peter to give him an awnser.

The panda then first pointed at Whitney,then at Perry, and finally stepped closer and placed a finger on Perry's heart. Perry just stood there for a few moments, his mind strugling to take it all in, and his heart started pounding really hard again as he came to a realisation; he was in love!

The next moment, his mind went into panick mode; he was in love! Perry swiftly closed the door, grabbed Peter by the shoulders and made his 'grrrr' sound asking; What should I do!?

Peter took Perry's hands off of his shoulders and motioned for him to calm down. Perry, however, became even more frantic and started pacing around, trying to think of what to do now. Peter stopped him and made several gestures, explaining that he should just go outside and talk to that White platypus for a start.

Peter opened the door in expectation that Perry would follow his advice, but the moment Perry laid his eyes upon Whitney, his cheeks became redder and slammed the door shut; no way was he going outside! Peter then shook his head and once again tried to calm Perry down, but with each passing moment Perry became more and more nervous. The panda became worried; this wasn't good!

 _Meanwhile, somewhere up in the Clouds_

Cupid: Oh, good job moron! Some 'plan' you had! He refuses to even go and talk to her!

 _Hey, how was I supossed to know that he would react this way?_

Cupid: Either way, the little guy obviously needs some help with the whole 'in love' thing...

 _Alright, what should we do?_

Cupod: Hmm... well, first of all, we're gonna have to get him out of that loo...

 _Loo? Serioisly? Who talks like that?_

Cupid: *glares* Ey! It's a fancy and polite word! Any way, how are we gonna get him out?

 _Idk... I could just blow the place up and force him to come out_

Cupid: *Sacrastically* Right, because absolutely noone would find anything unusual about a bathroom blowing up!

 _Yeesh, someone woke ip on the wrong side of the bed this morning... but alright, maybe I could send Whitney inside?_

Cupid: She's a female Einstein.

 _Oh, right... hmm... how about someome who works for the agency? Someone smart, and good with words, and with experience in love, and-_

"Hello, Commander Carl?" Irving spoke up from inside the headquarters. "You want this Coffee with sugar or without?".

 _...-or Irving... yeah, that'll work..._

 **End of Part Four!**

* * *

 **Chapter end notes:**

 **So yeah, Irving is now going to be a part of this story... Alsomkeep in mind that he is an official intern at the OWCA since 'Act your age', for those of you wondering why he is at HQ. Any way, not sure when the next update will come, couse I am working hard on "Fear in Resonance" and not really putting too much time into this fic. So yeah, review and favourite if you want to, and see you next time!**

 **jolleIQ is out, PEACE!**


	5. Part 5!

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay, been busy. ... that's it... yeah. On a side note, the next update should be sooner, but I'm focusing on 'Fear in Resonance' and the fanfic I plan to post once it is finished. Any way, enjoy the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb_ and all characters from the actual show do not belong to me, they belong to _Dan Povenmire_ and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Cupid belongs to whoever invented him, think it was the Ancient Romans, not sure. Bottom line; not mine..._**

 ** _Disclaimer#2: I do not own Whitney the platypus. She is illustrated by 'sonamyfire' on DeviantArt and if you want to find out how she looks like, google it._**

* * *

 **Phineas & Ferb Valentine's day special:**

 **A Platypus in Love! Part Five!**

Carl turned around to the boy and spoke "Oh, Irving, glad that you're here, I was just about to call you" Carl stated.

Irving replied "Alright, what do you need me for, sir?" The boy then spotted Whitney "And who's that?"

"Oh, this is agent Whitney or agent W for short. She's going to be agent P's long-term replacement." Carl explained, and the white platypus waved her hand. Irving walked over with a smile and shook her hand "A pleasure it is to meet you. I'm the intern, Irving. So you're the prodigy the commander mentioned a while ago?"

Whitney waved her hand, being of a very modest nature, although the word 'prodigy' did make her feel happy. Carl then spoke up "Speaking of which, agent P has been in the bathroom for over 30 minutes now! I've already sent agent Peter to go see what's wrong, but he hasn't come back either! Could you do me a favor and check on them?"

Irving salited and exclaimed "Yes sir!" after which he walked into the bathroom.

Once inside, the boy found Perry anxiously pacing up and down the bathroom with a worried expression, while agent Peter sat on a toilet, whose lid was closed, and was reading a book. The two agents looked at the boy who spoke "The commander wanted me to come and check on the two of you. To, ya know, see if everything is in order."

Irving then eyed the book Peter was reading and asked "Whatcha reading agent Peter?". The agent blinked twice, then turned the cover around. It read 'Love for semy-aquatic mammals, volume 2'. Irving raised an eyebrow "Volume 2? But why... ya know, on second thought, I'd rather not even know why someone would write a sequel to that. Any way, why are you reading that?"

Peter blinked again, thrn pointed at Perry, who was completely oblivious to what was going on around him, still pacing up and down the bathroom. Peter walked to the door and opened it, then put two fingers to his lips and whistled. Perry looked at the Panda, who pointed a finger at Whitney, who was now sitting in agent P's former chair and having Carl explain something to her. Perry stared at her from a distance for a few moments and his face soon turned as red as a ripe tomato.

Irving spoke up in a suprised voice "Wait, Perry is in love with that new agent!?". Peter nodded, then made a, whatever sound it is pandas make..., and pointed at the book. Irving rubbed his chin with one hand and spoke "I see, so he's having trouble coping with his emotions and is too afraid to even talk to her, so you're hoping that that book might help you give him some good advice?". Peter once again nodded. Irving then asked "Ok, but where'd you get the book from?"

Peter shrugged, then pointed at the sky, causing Irving to scratch his head in confusion "It fell from the sky? Agent Peter, with all due respect, I doubt that books like that just fall from the sky..." the boy replied.

 _Meanwhile in the clouds_

Cupid: *tapps foot* "You just dropped it on his head! Couldn't you have made it a bit more, I don't know, natural!?

 _Oh, I could have, but I was just too lazy to write it down._

Cupid: *slaps himself across the forehead* "I am soo getting fired after this..."

 _Back at the O.W.C.A. headquarters_

Irving looked at Perry and spoke "Agent P, you're being silly! You should just go outside and talk to her. She seems nice!"

Perry gulped, then frantically shook his head. Irving spoke again "Look, you're not going to accomplish anything by hiding in here. I mean, who knows, she might like you aswell!" the boy argued.

Upon hearing that, Perry's heart started pounding at the mere thought, but it didn't give him any more courage. He made a nervous 'grrrrr' sound at Irving, who crossed his arms and confidently smiled, then spoke in an equally confident voice "You don't know what to say to her, huh?!" Perry nodded, and Irving pointed a finger at himself "No worries agent P! The Irving-maister is here to help!"

Perry raised a suspicious eyebrow and made his 'grrrrr' sound again, and which Irving waved a hand "Oh, pffff, yeah I do! I have lots of experience with the ladies! You just do as I say, and she'll be head over heels for you in no-time! So, you want my help?" Irving confinetly concluded.

Perry smiled and nodded, eager to find out the boy's plan. Meanwhile, Peter kept on reading the book, making sure to prevent the inevitable trainwreck that was about to happen.

 **End of Part Five!**

* * *

 **Chapter end notes:**

 **I think we all know where this is going. With Irving in charge of Perry's love-life, it'll be a miracle if the town doesn't end up getting nuked or something... any way, I'll try to update soon!**

 **jolleIQ is out, PEACE!**


	6. Part 6!

**A/N: Time for another chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb_ and all characters from the actual show do not belong to me, they belong to _Dan Povenmire_ and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Cupid belongs to whoever invented him, think it was the Ancient Romans, not sure. Bottom line; not mine..._**

 ** _Disclaimer#2: I do not own Whitney the platypus. She is illustrated by 'sonamyfire' on DeviantArt and if you want to find out how she looks like, google it._**

* * *

 **Phineas & Ferb Valentine's day special:**

 **A Platypus in Love! Part Six!**

"Alrighty then, let's get started!" Irving told Perry, who was anxiously awaiting the boy's advice. "Now agent P, listen very carefully. The most important thing with women is making a good 1st impression, well that and being rich and handsome but we'll get to that later. So, what did you do when you first met her?" Irving asked.

Perry mage his typical 'grrrrr' sound and smiled sheepishly while Irving smacked his forehead "You shook her hand and ran into the bathroom? Well, I've seen worse... any way, excuse me for a mlment" the boy told him, causing Perry to raise an eyebrow at him.

The intern walked to the door and opened it slightly, after which took a good look at Whitney and then redirected his gaze to Perry. After a few moments of close observation , he concluded "Yep, she's waaay out of your league. And with the way you introduced yourself, she must think that you're some kind of dork" Irving explained.

His words upset Perry, and the agent hung his head. Irving put a hand on hus shoulder, causing Perry to look up at him, and the boy smiled brightly "But worry not agent P, because we are going to fix that. Now, you may have blown the whole 'first impression' thing, but the first impression is often the wrong impression, and we are going to show her just that!"

This caused Perry to smile brightly, hope once again finding a path into his heart. Irving asked "So, what do women like on a man, or a platypus, in your case?". Perry pondered for a few moments, then snapped his fingers and took a heart-shaped box of chocolates and some roses from behind his back with a confident smile. To his suprise, Irving knocked both out of his hands and protested "No no no! Wrong!"

Irving took a deep breath to calm himself, then continued "Listen, women don't want soft men who shower them with flowers and chocolate, no. What they want is a real man!". Perry raised an eyebrow at him, confused by tp what the boy meant, and Irving, who noticed this, explained "By that I mean that gals like her want a tough guy who is cool and strong and, shows off. You know, a 'man'."

Perry made a questioning 'grrrrr' sound that caused Irving to slightly glare at him "Sure I'm sure! Do you want to win her over or not?". Perry nodded in a panic, and Irving continued "Now, we are going to turn you into exactly that! Luckily for you, you're alredy pretty strong, so all we have to work on is your attitude, and I have just the right thing here with me" Irving said, then took out a book titled 'How to be cool 101' by an unknown author"

The boy handed Perry the book, who immediately started studying it, and Irving spoke "As you will see, it clearly sais on page 42, and I quote, 'Show off as much as possible. Remember: them more you show off, the more you will catch her eye, causing her to eventually fall hopelessly in love with you'."

 _Meanwhile, somewhere in the clouds_

Cupid: *sacrastically* Hmm, I wonder what complete idiot wrote something like that? Such a mystery!

Me: _*whistles*_

 _Back in the bathroom_

Perry finished reading the book and closed it, and Irving spoke "Wow, you sure are a fast reader. If you're done, we can begin operation 'W'. Now listen very carefully, here's wgat you're gonna do..."

* * *

Calrl and whitney were going trough some old files, Carl showing her Perry's mission history. "In this one, agent P singlehandedly took down the Regurgitator, and here he helped his owner stop an invasion of evil robots from another dimension! And in this one-"

As Carl kept explaining, Whitney stared in wonder at Perry's achivements, each word from Carl's mouth making him seem more and more amazing. As she was about to ask Carl something, the bathroom door opened and Irving walked out along with Peter the panda. Carl raised an eyebrow "What took you so long? And where's agent P?"

"Oh, he'll be out in a minute. In the meantime, I want to show you something, commander. Something really important" Irving explained.

Carl groaned "Can't it wait? It's not every day that we get a new agent you know."

Irving responded "Nope, no can do! Sorry! Now come on, it's really important!"

Csrl roled his eyes "Oh alright. Agent Peter, could you watch over agent W while I attend to this pressing matter?" Carl asked. Peter nodded, and Irving led him out of the main room. After a few moments of silence, the bathroom door opened yet again, and Perry walked out.

For some reason, he had his eyes half-open and was chewing on a tootpick, whixh he spat out onto the floor. Whitney, upon seeing him, smiled brightly and waved her hand. Perry responded by casully raising his hand as to say 'sup?', then slowly made his was towards Peter and her, but stopped midwat and leaned onto a nerby wall, took out a piece of chewing gum, put it in his mouth, and in a matter of moments made a bubble that popped.

He then looked at Whitney, who was confused by his behaviour, and Perry made a 'cool' gesture by winking at her with one eye and bointing both index-fingers at her while making a 'click' sound sith his tongue. Whitney became slightly uneasy, his behaviour seeming very different from what Carl had explained and from how he had reacted when he first met her. Perry then walked towards her, and once he was close enough, took her hand and kissed it, then raised both eyebrows at her simultaniously in a flirtatious manner.

Whitney smiled at him sheepishly. In the background, Peter smacked his forehead, not understanding how Perry though that this was a good idea.

Carl walked in with an angry expression, Irving following close behind. The commader spoke "You know, I don't see how 'two-for-one at Slushy Dawg' was an important thing I just had to see!"

Carl then noticed that Perry had come out, who was giving Whitney a shoulder-massage while she had an uncomfortable look on her face, unsure how to react to this gesture. Carl somehow managed to ignore it completely and instead gleefully spoke "Agent P, glad that you're finally back. Now that you're here, why don't we all just go to the meeting room and talk there. We have some important matters to discuss after all"

The group headed to the meeting room, Perry rushing ahead and opening the door for Whitney, who was still confused by his odd behaviour, and Irving gave him a thumbs-up.

Once they were inside, as Whitney was about to sit down, Perry pulled out the chair and motined for her to sit down, a gesture which she found nice and rewarded with a smile. Perry then sat down, but instead of sitting casually, he put both feet on the table and leaned into the chair, then yawned and turned his head to Whitney, who was observing his odd behaviour. As he was about to say something to her, however, the chair fell backwards due to the weight-distribution and Perry fell onto the floor. Peter once again smacked his forehead and shook his head, not believing how a top agent could be so stupid. Whitney then jumped out of her chair and helped Perry up, all while playfully laughing at Perry, who felt embarased in return.

Irving, who witnessed the whole thing, told himself "Well, that could have gone better..."

 _End of Part Six!_

* * *

 **Chapter end notes:**

 **Well, I don't see how this plan could go wrong... hope you liked it! Till next time!**

 **jolleIQ is out, PEACE!**


	7. Part 7!

**A/N: Hi there! I'm back with yet another update for this story. I apologize if I don't update this one consistently enough, but I am busy with 2 other stories so this one is kind of a side-project I just write when I feel like it. Any how, I would like to thank you for sticking with this story so far, and I hope you will enjoy th rest of it!**

 **Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb_ and all characters from the actual show do not belong to me, they belong to _Dan Povenmire_ and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Cupid belongs to whoever invented him, think it was the Ancient Romans, not sure. Bottom line; not mine..._**

 ** _Disclaimer#2: I do not own Whitney the platypus. She is illustrated by 'sonamyfire' on DeviantArt and if you want to find out how she looks like, google it._**

* * *

 **Phineas & Ferb Valentine's day special:**

 **A Platypus in Love! Part Seven!**

The meeting had ended, and Perry was having a private conversation with Irving. The two made sure that they were out of earshot from both Whitney and Carl, Peter being the only one close enough to hear them. The panda paid little attention to the two, however, and instesd kept playing with his watch for some reason.

"Well, that didn't go as planned" Irving bluntly stated, causing Perry to hang his head in disappointment. Irving spoke up again "Alright, so the 'cool guy' act didn't work, but no worries agent P! We still have plenty of options to woo her over with, and I know exactly what to do next."

Before Irving could continue explaining his plan, Carl and Whitney both approached the two and Carl spoke "Well, looks like agent W has been acquainted with the basics. Now, agent P, I want you to take her out onto the field so she can gain experience quickly, and as luck would have it, we happen to have a mission ready for you" Carl explained, then took out a piece of paper from his pocked and unfolded it.

Whitney, in the meantime, walked over to Perry and smiled at him, causing him to quickly look away so that she would not see his red cheeks. Whitney raised an eyebrow, not understanding why he refused to look at her.

"Our scouts report that your old nemesis, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, has started visiting the gym. We're not sure what he is up to, but we want you to go there and record his every move, then bring the footage back to HQ" Carl explained.

"Wait" Irving cut in with a confused voice "I though he was done with the whole 'evil' thing?"

Carl waved his hand "Oh, he is. We just want some footage of him inside the gym so we can send it to the 'America's biggest loser' video competiton. Just think about it; Doofenshmirtz plus gym equipment! There's no way we won't win 1st place!" the commander exclaimed.

Irving thought for a few moments, then shrugged "Can't argue with that logic."

Meanwhile, in the background, Whitney kept nudging closer to Perry, but for every inch she nudged closer, he nudged away. This kept going for a few moments, until Whitney shot him an angry look and crossed her arms; why was he avoiding her!? What's more, he still refused to even look in her direction.

Perry was completely oblivious to her anger, as he was in a mental frenzy by just having her stand next to him. Peter was observing the two, and kept fiddling with his watch.

Eventually Carl, who still hadn't noticed the tension in the room, spoke up "Alright. Here's the cameras agent P and agent W" he said as he handed Perry and Whitney each a digital camera "Now, you two are under no circumstances to be seen! Think of it as a 'stealth' exercise. Oh, and agent Peter will be joining you to evaluate our new agent's performance. I'm trusting you, agent P, to keep and eye on her, alright?"

Perry looked at Whitney, then switfly turned his gaze back to Carl and frantically nodded. Carl then spoke "Alright then, I trust you. Good luck agents!"

Both Perry and Whitney saluted him, and Carl made his way out of the room. Irving cleared his throat and spoke "Agent W, why don't you go wait in the hovercar with agent Peter? I need to have a quick word with agent P before you can embark on your mission"

Whitney nodded, then she and Peter made their way out of the room. The last thing both Irving and Perry saw was Peter tapping Whitney on the shoulder, then pointing at his watch as they walked.

Irving turned his attention towards Perry and spoke "Alright, now listen carefully; this mission could literally not have come at a better time. When you're in the gym, try showing off as much as possible, and make sure she watches you the entire time!"

Perry made his 'grrrrr' sound, and Irning responded "I don't know! Lift weights, go on the treadmill or something! Bottom line; she has to see just how muscular you are. After all, all girls love machos right! Look, it sais so right here in the book!" Irving stated as he showed Perry the same book as before.

 _Meanwhile in the clouds_

Cupid *angrily* : Where exactly do you get your information from!?

 _I highly reliable source that has never let anyone down!_

Cupid *irritated* : The internet?

 _Yeah! How'd you know?_

*Cupid slaps himself across the forehead* : Maybe 'too stupid' does exist after all...

 _Back at the O.W.C.A. HQ_

Irving and Perry walked to Perry's hovercar, where Peter was sitting in the back-seat and Whitney was in the front. Perry casually sat down, trying his best not to look at her, then started the engine and the three flew off. Perry noticed in the corner of his eye that Whitney was smirking for some reason, which made him all the more nervous.

After a short flight, the three arrived at their destination and Perry parked the car, then inserted a coin into a nearby parking meter. Somehow, noone noticed this, and the three casually walked into the gym, then did their best to stay hidden while they made their way to the gym's training complex.

Perry, who was walking in front, could hear Whitney and Peter whispering something to each other. When he turned his head and raised an eyebrow, the two recoiled and started casually whistling. Perry shrugged, and the three started looking for their target; Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Thet soon spotted him, and Perry motioned to both Peter and Whitney to stay down, so he would not spot them. The 'mission' had begun!

 _End of Part Seven!_

* * *

 **Chapter end notes:**

 **I think you all know why Peter and Whitney are acting like that, and if not, find out soon! C YA next time!**

 **jolleIQ is out, PEACE!**


End file.
